


Stereotypical Ampora

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Self Loathing, Stereotypes, self loathing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus hates the fact that everyone thinks he's a rapist/molester, so he reflects on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereotypical Ampora

"You know what? I don't care. I don't fuckin' care one bit." Emotions flew through Cronus' head. He had enough of everyone's bullshit. Cronus was sick and tired of being called a rapist and a molester. He wasn't any of those. Hell, he wouldn't even go as far as molestation or rape. It just wasn't right to him. Yeah, he would get carried away, but not once did he do any of those.  
"Why does everybody gotta pick on the nice guy. I never did anythin' wrong to 'em. I just rest my hand on a guy's shoulder and BAM I'm a fuckin' rapist. Call troll 911 we've got a rapist over here! That's not how it fuckin' works." He took his cigarette out of his mouth and held it between his fingers. As he began to pace around his hive, he let out a mixture of groans and sighs. The Aquarius couldn't believe that everyone was turning on him. It was a total misunderstanding to him.  
"It's all Tuna's fault. Yeah. His fault. Just because he has this stupid brain damage, he's the one that's cared about more. Ya know, just because the dumbfuck is retarded doesn't mean that you gotta give the guy special treatment." It was time to blame. When in doubt, blame someone. That's what you do right? To Cronus, that's exactly what you do. He did nothing wrong, and it wasn't his fault, so who's the blame? Obviously not him.  
"And everyone else believes what everyone says. I mean, who does that? That just shows you can't trust no one. Everyone is a critic. They think it's so funny to say that I can't get laid and what not. Or even worse, that I'm a bigger dick than anyone else in this damn dream bubble. You know what I say? I say fuck all of yous." His raged builded up even more with his fists now clenched in a tight ball. He wanted to punch the walls until they fell, every last one. But alas, he couldn't. Nobody was around to witness what was going on. Nobody. Even if he screamed, they wouldn't be able to hear him. Cronus needed some way to let his anger out physically. No, not on some unsuspecting troll, although that sounded good right about now, he just needed to scream. That's just what he did. A loud, almost piercing scream filled all rooms of his hive, but the sound didn't escape. Multiple curses and swears were thrown in, but it was pointless. All of this was pointless. The complaining, the screaming, the plotting for revenge; pointless. What was he to do now? It's not like he could just snap his fingers and everything would be alright. No, he had to do something about it. Change his ways. But how would he do it without people thinking it's an act? Another question was, could he pull it off, and stick with it. It was far too much to think about at the moment.  
"What if I just..Stayed in my hive for the rest of my dead life? Yeah that sounds about right. If nobody wants Cronus around then I should just give them what they want. I'll just work on my music and shit. I'll be the greatest musician ever. They won't even see it coming." He felt a bit confident once he mentioned his music, but upset at the fact that none of his "friends" would even care.  
He took a seat in the chair by his computer and sighed. Nobody was online to troll.  
"Good" He thought. Cronus thought he didn't need anyone, but it would all come crashing down after a few hours of being stuck in his hive. Not being able to take it anymore, he looked in the mirror to make sure his hair was slicked back the right way, and headed out the door. Nobody nearby, as usual. That meant nobody could confront him, and he couldn't confront anyone.  
He walked around a bit, taking in the feeling of fresh air. Everything was going fine until he saw Mituna. Cronus wanted to turn back, but he decided to walk by him to see if anything would happen. So far, so good, that was, until Mituna spoke.  
"Hey asshole why are you here?" Mituna said while giving a small laugh. Cronus rolled his eyes and looked at him.  
"Mindin' my own business, chief. Hows about you do the same, eh?" He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, it was as if he knew something was about to go wrong.  
"Yeah right Cronus you should just go away. Nobody likes you , motherfucker." The mustardblood thought we was clever with his words and he smiled. Cronus didn't want to hear any more of what Mituna had to say. He couldn't take it anymore. It was almost as if he was being triggered. God, he didn't want to think about Kankri right now, but in all acutality, he was the only one who actually cared about how he felt. Yeah, he believed some of the bullshit that the others say, but he wasn't a complete douchebag about it.  
Ignoring Mituna completely, he turned away and sighed, looking off into the distance. The beach was nearby, which made him decide to sit on an overhanging rock for a while. Hopefully nobody would come looking for him. Who would want to anyway?  
When he made it to the top of the rock, he rested his hands in his pocket and took out his cigarette. He took one last look at it and threw it off the side, and into the water.  
"I don't need that dumb thing anyway." Taking a seat on the edge, he dangled his legs over and held on tight, looking at the sunset. It might as well may be the last thing he sees since nobody else would want to see him.  
He secretly enjoyed being alone.  
All by himself.  
Nobody to judge him, and nobody to tell him to fuck off.  
He was finally content with himself for the first time in sweeps.  
And damn, did it feel good.


End file.
